


Haikyuu!! one-shots

by ronweaslyislove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronweaslyislove/pseuds/ronweaslyislove
Summary: So this is a collection of one-shots for Haikyuu!!.Please feel free to drop any kind of request any one-shot related to Haikyuu!!.The one-shot can be between any character from Haikyuu!! or between a character and the reader itself (reader insert one-shots) or between a character and an original male/female character.Pairings can be bisexual as well.You can also request smuts/lemons/NSFW.Thank youLooking forward towards all the requests. The requests will be completed within a day or two.So, please write down all your requests for scenarios, headcanons in the comment section below.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 21





	1. Open for requests

So this is a collection of one-shots for Haikyuu!!.  
Please feel free to drop any kind of request any one-shot related to Haikyuu!!.  
The one-shot can be between any character from naruto of between a character and the reader itself (reader insert one-shots) or between a character and an original male/female character.  
Pairings can be bisexual as well.  
You can also request smuts/lemons/NSFW.  
Thank you  
Looking forward towards all the requests. The requests will be completed within a day or two.  
So, please write down all your requests for scenarios, headcanons in the comment section below.


	2. Kunimi/Kindaichi- Sometimes all we need is a little help from our Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and Kindaichi were madly in love with each other, always staring at one another whenever they got the chance but then too shy and stubborn to actually confront their significant other about these feelings. What happens when their very own captain, fed up with his two juniors takes matters into his own hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was requested by @Moonstarß on Archive of our own.
> 
> Thank you so much for requesting a one-shot by me. I hope you like it.  
> Please feel free to tell if you want any changes or improvements in it or not.

Kindaichi glanced at Kunimi while he spiked down one of the balls tossed by Watari.

They had recently been defeated by Karasuno in the semi-finals of the Spring Inter-high tournament. All of them were still pretty bummed out but then Oikawa had given a big speech to all the second and first years about never letting down the reputation that Aoba Johsei had built over the years and to not lose to Karasuno, especially the super quick-duo, ever again. 

Almost everyone was staying late for practice again, the anger and frustration on loosing still ablaze within their hearts. 

"Nice kill Kunimi!" Watari exclaimed as Iwaizumi jumped a bit too late to block Kunimi's spike. 

Kunimi high-fived Watari at the compliment while Oikawa called out to Kindaichi who was immersed in staring at Kunimi. 

"Kindaichi-chan!" he beckoned him. 

"Kindaichi!!!!" he said a bit loudly walking towards the first year. He waved his hands in front of him making Kindaichi get out of his stupor. 

"Sumimasen senpai," Kindaichi apologised, rubbing his neck sheepishly as a faint blush marked his cheeks. 

Oikawa waved him off and told him to get in position to spike again while he tossed the ball at him. On the other hand, his mind was already plotting the mission to get his two helpless juniors to realise their feelings towards each other. 

Oikawa had been noticing them from quite a while back now. Stealing glances, constant blushes, the two of them were very much in love, he knew but were too stubborn and oblivious to confess to each other. 

"Looks like I have to take the reins again" Oikawa sighed to himself while Iwaizumi jogged towards him. 

"Take the reins for what crappy guy, or should I say shitty guy," Iwaizumi stated, wiping the glistening sweat off his brow while Oikawa gulped. 

Iwaizumi looked sexy without even trying. 

"Don't tell me you are going to interrupt into someone else's matters again." he deadpanned while Oikawa swallowed again. 

"No, No," Oikawa assented furiously to which Iwaizumi just looked at him with a sceptical stare. 

"And can you stop calling me crappy guy please," Oikawa added, irked as he went over to the bench to drink water. 

"Then shitty guy it is." Iwaizumi declared loudly. 

"Crappy is better," the captain of Aoba Johsei boys volleyball team shouted back which Iwaiumi very clearly showed that he had ignored.

\---------------------

Next day- 

"Kindaichi, over here" Oikawa waved his hand, signalling over to him. 

"Kunimi you too," he added as both of the 1st years loped up to him. 

"What is it senpai?" Kindaichi asked. 

"To beat Karasuno next year I have been thinking of some tactics. And one of the tactics involves using both of you as an attack." Oikawa explained. 

"But how is that possible senpai?" Kunimi asked, with that same bored expression on his face. 

"Kindaichi is the middle blocker while I am a wing spiker." he reasoned. 

"The only way we can work together is by blocking the opponent's oncoming spike." 

"It is quite easy. Kunimi-chan. You can train to be a setter and then practice together with Kindaichi. Both of you have previously come from the same junior high, so you two are already in sync. All it requires is a bit of skill and resilience."

"Yes, for once I agree with Oikawa. Your attack could startle our competitors, give us more options in offence and an edge against the others." Iwaizumi added while Oikawa jumped in surprise from the abrupt interruption. 

"'Thank you Iwa-chan' Oikawa thought and smiled to himself deviously. 

"So, there you go. You two will start practising from today and I need to see Kindaichi hitting at least some spikes by the end of today's practice." Oikawa ordered. 

"Chop, chop! Let us go" and with that, he left leaving no room for his juniors to argue. 

"Guess I have to learn being a setter now," Kunimi said, already fretting over the extra work he would have to put while rejoicing from the inside.

Kindaichi agreed, "Oikawa senpai does not even allow us to say something. But then it is for the good of the team. So, I guess we could practice together." Kindaichi reflected while his inner conscious was on cloud 9 at the thought of practising with Kunimi after such a long time.

And so, the two starters of Kitagawa Daichi started their practice with some assistance from their senior, though whenever Iwaizumi or Watari tried to help them out, Oikawa would always present himself before them, ushering them away at some of the other pretences. 

"Let them learn on their own Iwa-chan. Besides, i need you to practice my tosses with." this was Oikawa's reason mostly every time. 

"Acting like matchmaker again Oikawa." Iwaizumi used to say.

"What are you talking about Iwa-chan." He asserted, feigning surprise at his words while refusing passionately.

Iwaizmu saw through his lie but did not comment further on that. 

\---------------------

Kindaichi was getting frustrated now. He wanted to tear out his hair in impediment. It was getting too much. Oikawa-senpai was making him practising with Kunimi only for the good of the team, but he was getting constantly distracted by Kunimi's touches. 

Every time they jumped together to block, his side would touch Kunimi's and Kindaichi's concentration would deter for a bit earning him a glare from Iwaizumi-senpai, who could be scary. Every time Kunimi would set for him, the look that he gave him drove him mad, as if he was also longing for something. How he wished that Kunimi felt at least one-tenth of whatever Kindaichi felt for him. 

Enough was enough, he decided, piercing his pen through the wooden desk receiving a glare from his teacher at his sudden outburst. 

Today, Kindaichi would man-up and approach Kunimi about his feelings directly. At that precise moment, the bell rang for the lunch break and the class immediately dispersed. Kindaichi took out his bento as Kunimi entered his class, his eyes searching for his crush. 

\-------------------------

Kunimi could never figure out how Kindaich managed to look so good even while doing simple tasks like taking out his lunch box. Like come on, he was just doing mundane tasks, still, it riled Kunimi up every time and he had to withstand the urge to not go and ravage him at that very spot. Maintaining his usual world-weary, uninterested expression was getting troublesome for him ad the days passed. Kindaichi had folded his shirt sleeves so that his arms were sticking out and the way the muscles rippled and flexed as he moved about was almost too much for Kunimi to handle. He almost thought about ditching him at lunch today also and go up to the roof and indulge himself in fantasies about him and Kindaichi again. But then Kindaichi waved at him and it was too late to put his plan into action today, Kunimi thought as both of them walked towards the cafeteria, chatting away animately. 

Enough is enough, Kunimi decided, today he would confront Kindaichi about his feelings no matter what. 

\-------------------------

On the other hand, Oikawa was getting pretty annoyed. It had been a month since both of them were training together. Oikawa had not missed even a single opportunity to lure both of them together, but not one of them made a move. The sexual tensions between them was palpable and even Watari had asked him if both of them were going out or not. The continuous evasive glances they gave each other, the way both of them gawked at each other but averted their gazes as soon as their eyes meet, not wanting to get caught, was thoroughly pestering him. 

Enough was enough, Oikawa decided. 

Today he would make them confess to each other no matter what and with that he stomped towards the cafeteria, resolute in his mind. Fortunately, he did not have to search much and instantly found both of them talking to each other, engaged in their own worlds. 

"Today, we will be having a team meeting at 5. Please come on time both of you." Oikawa declared suddenly, interrupting their conversation and then left to have his bento with Watari and Iwaizumi. 

"But today is Monday right?" KIndaichi questioned. 

"We usually have an off today and neither do we have a match tomorrow. Why the team meeting then?" he voiced out his thoughts out loud 

"Dunno," Kunimi replied, sipping on his orange juice. 

Kindaichi resisted the urge to wipe off the small drops of juice that lingered on the side of Kunimi's mouth, fisting his hands underneath the table and instead focused on eating his meal. 

Meanwhile, Oikawa had everything set-up before 5. Oh, how they would not be able to ignore this, he smirked. 

\-------------------------

Kunimi and Kindaichi walked towards the gymnasium after school, their bags slung over their shoulders, conversing away about a new tv show. 

They opened the heavy gym door only to meet with pin-drop silence. 

"Huh," Kindaichi's cocked his head in part confusion and part surprise. 

"No, one is here." 

"I know we are 15 minutes early but I had expected at least someone to already be here," Kunimi commented while Kindaichi froze. 

"Are, Kindaichi," Kunimi exclaimed as he saw Kindaichi suddenly stiffen beside him and then lifted his gaze to see what Kindaichi had made Kindaichi act this way.

Directly above them was a mistletoe. 

"Ohh," he said lamely while both of them blushed furiously. 

An awkward silence fell over them. The tension between them was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Both of them were at loss for words. The resolutions that they had diced on earlier, to confess to each other long forgotten. 

"We could ignore...." Kunimi started only to be cut off by a pair of warm lips upon his own and his eyes widened, as big as saucers. 

Kindaichi was kissing him, on the lips. 

It was too much for him to respond, too much to take in, to he just froze on the spot, immobile for some time, not being able to think properly.

Kindaichi was kissing him for god's sake, he had lost the ability to think the moment his lips had touched him, every coherent thought leaving his mind only to be replaced by Kindaichi and Kindaichi. 

Kindaichi, however, took this as a bad sign and immediately detached his lips. His heart fell. Maybe had read all the signs wrong. Maybe Kunimi did not like him after all. 

He turned to walk away only to feel a warm pair of hands grab his cheeks and an equally warm pair of lips descend upon his. 

Ahhhhhh, this is what heaven must feel like, Kindaichi mused to himself as he smiled into the kiss. He had not been wrong after all. 

As Oikawa and Iwazumi passed through the gymnasium, they saw both of them together, snogging the living daylights out of each other with mistletoe on top of their heads. 

"Its about time!!" Oikawa gushed, making adorable faces at them. 

"I know that was you Oikawa," Iwaizumi indicated and Oikawa was too busy fangirling about the couple to even hear what Iwaizumi had said. And even if he had, he did not have to ask about what Iwa-chan was referring too.


	3. Oikawa/Iwaizumi- What is this green-eyed monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime is known for maintaining his cool expect sometimes when he is around Oikawa. Will a person who does not get jealous over fangirls surrounding Oikawa get possessive over a new volleyball player they just met??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was requested by @Moonlightxmjh on Archive of our own.
> 
> Thank you so much for requesting a one-shot by me. I hope you like it.  
> Please feel free to tell if you want any changes or improvements in it or not.

Iwaizumi Hajime did not consider himself to be a jealous person. Not one bit. And being together for 2 years does that to a person. 

In their 2nd year at Aoba Johsei, Oikawa had jokingly asked him out and Iwaizumi had agreed to it, serious as he always was. The look on Oikawa's face when he had come to pick him up for the next day was priceless. 

"Are, Iwa-chan!!!! I was just joking, you took it seriously did you?" he had said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. 

"I am solemn as ever Oikawa. Let us go on a date." Iwaizumi had replied stoically holding Oikawa's hand, taking him in tow. And from there was when everything had started.

Oikawa was still childish as ever and always replied to every one of his fanmail, clicked pictures with everyone and even accepted everyone's gifts. He liked all the attention he was getting. Though, he often complained to Iwaizumi about not being jealous when he gave special attention to his fangirls. 

"Iwa-chan, today I am going out with a group of girls to a nearby restaurant that has opened up. I probably would be late for practice tomorrow since I would be staying out late." Oikawa had said to him one day, expecting a very big no from Iwaizumi. Instead, the opposite had happened. 

"Okay. Have fun!" Iwaizumi had replied with his grave face as ever. 

"But if you are late for practice tomorrow Oikawa....." he had threatened him with his fists. 

"Demo, Iwa-chan. Show at least some jealously!!!! I am going out with a lot of girls. Who knows maybe I fall in love with them.!!" Oikawa had argued with a pout on his face that Iwaizumi had found totally adorable but still had maintained his ever stoic expression. 

"Jealous?" he had scoffed as if he was appalled by the mere idea of being protective. 

"I instead feel sorry for all the girls who would have to deal with you for the whole night." he had answered.

"You will someday pay for all this Iwa-chan. I swear." and with that Oikawa had stomped out of his apartment. 

The logic that the setter's boyfriend applied was pretty simple. The truth was when Oikawa tried to make Iwaizumi jealous, he already knew that if Oikawa was trying so hard to make him feel protective over him meant that he still liked him and Oikawa was practically an adult baby and an attention-demanding guy too. Not that Iwaizumi minded giving him his full attentiveness behind closed doors every now and then. So, Iwaiumi had no reason or whatsoever to feel jealous. 

But today was different. Today Iwaizumi Hajime, for the first time in his life felt the green-eyed monster that everyone talked about. And that monster was trying his very best to break through his barrier and show itself. For the first time in his life, Iwaizumi's blood was boiling to the point where he could murder anyone at the spot, especially that brat. 

Saito Haruno, he was from the college team that Oikawa had arranged a practice with and was currently playing against his boyfriend, being the setter for the opposite team. Being a junior, the age gap was just of a single year and even Iwaizumi had to agree that he was good-looking. With blonde bangs falling over his forehead and hazel-green eyes, he had drawn eyes from the moment he had entered the gymnasium. Even the girls who were die-hard Oikawa fans had switched over to fawning over Haruno. They had even agreed that he had looked even better than Oikawa while spiking and blocking. He had a very well-built form, muscles that he did not even try to hide, that flexed and rippled every time he folded his hands to receive a ball or jumped to block one of Iwaizumi's spikes.

'How dare the fangirls say that!! Oikawa is so better-looking than that bastard Haruno.' Iwaizumi thought as his face twisted into a scowl. 

"Ma, ma, Iwa-chan. Don't be such a sore loser." Oikawa said high-fiving Haruno and complimented him on the killer-spike. 

"It wouldn't have been possible without your brilliant setting skills Oikawa," Haruno replied as the girls above him squealed loudly. 

\---------------------------------------

The 2nd set was over, Iwaizumi had won the 1st set while Oikawa had won the 2nd. 

Even during the break time, Oikawa was chatting away with Haruno, grinning at his jokes and even whispering in each other's ears about something, being all secretive about it and then laughing their asses. 

'Damn that Haruno scoundrel to hell." Iwaizumi mused, getting angry and yelled- 

"Come on, everyone lets win the 3rd set and show what we are made of." lifting everyone's spirit. 

"That's our Iwaizumi-senpai!!" Kindaichi declared as all of them took their respective positions again for the last set. 

"Looks like someone is pissed off Oikawa," Haruno sneered pumping his fists with Oikawa. 

"What happened Iwa-chan? Still angry about that last set." Oikawa urged on but stopped as he saw Iwaizumi sneering at him. 

'Oh, Oikawa's so gonna get good after practice finishes', Iwaizumi resolved and moved to serve. 

Kunimi's "good serve senpai" fell on deaf ears as Iwaizumi channelled all his frustration in that very serve. Fortunately, the opposing teams weren't able to receive it and a series of 'Yosh!!!' echoed from his side. 

As the set continued to progress Haruno got even closer to Oikawa and at the end, after Oikawa won that set, that rat even went over to hug him and Oikawa hugged him back too. 

He had taken it too far. Even Kindaichi and Kunimi were a little bit uncomfortable, they knew about their captain's relationship with the ace and had felt sorry for their senpai. 

Iwaizumi was about to go over and confront them but stopped as he felt Watari's soothing hand upon his shoulder, stopping him. 

"It was just a platonic hug, I am sure," he said wanting to assure his friend. 

But Iwaizumi was not having any of that. When the college team departed and everyone had left the changing barring him and Oikawa, Iwaizumi suddenly banged on his locker surprising Oikawa who was just about to change out of his sweaty shirt. 

"What do you think you were doing Oikawa?" Iwaizumi said, his voice dangerously low. 

A shiver passed down Oikawa's spine. And involuntarily, his nether region instantly became hard. This side of Iwaizumi was quite new to Oikawa and he thought that he found it enjoying. It was a major turn-on for him. 

"What are you talking about Iwa-chan," Oikawa said nonchalantly stripping himself of his shirt while he very well knew what his boyfriend was talking about. But this was the 1st time he was experiencing a jealous Iwaizumi and he wasn't going to miss this once in a blue moon opportunity and get the most out of it.

"You perfectly know what I am about to say Oikawa Tooru, snuggling up to Saito Haruno felt very good didn't it?" Iwaizumi chuckled dangerously while approaching Oikawa menacingly. 

'This is bad," Oikawa thought. Iwa-chan saying his full name meant bad news but he would be lying if he said that it wasn't a major turn-on.

Oikawa backed up until his back came in contact with his locker door. Iwaizumi had cornered him. He resisted the urge to just lean ahead and touch Iwaizumi's lips with his own, especially when they were this close. 

"That was just a joke Iwa-chan," Oikawa assured Iwaizumi, not wanting to make matters get out of control. 

Iwaizumi just looked at him sceptically. 

"Hugging someone you just met today is totally platonic, especially considering you, a person who does not initiate physical contact with anyone except people he knows very well, right?" 

"I had told Haruno-senpai to do all that just to rile you up Iwa-chan." Oikawa justified. 

"To rile me up huh," Iwaizumi said leaning down, finally capturing Oikawa' lips between his own. 

"Oh, I will show you what it means to rile me up Oikawa Tooru," he said as he nibbled on his lower lip and bit it, hard. 

Oikawa stifled a moan of pleasure as his hands wound about Iwaizumi's neck while his circled his bare waist, pulling them flush together. 

Iwaizumi smirked into the kiss when he felt something hard poking him in his thigh, his ego boosted. 

"You are mine, and the only mine," he declared, leaving no room for any argument as he bit on Oikawa's earlobe as he let out a groan he was holding from so long. 

"Obviously," Oikawa managed to stutter out, his thoughts being consumed by the touch. 

Iwaizumi then again shifted his attention towards Oikawa's throbbing lips. His tongue poked his teeth, demanding permission to enter and Oikawa gladly agreed. He then slipped his tongue into Oikawa's mouth, exploring his wet cavern while grabbing his ass rather hard, even giving one of the cheeks a slap. Oikawa suddenly broke the kiss moaning loudly, both out of breath, their minds spinning from the intensity of the kiss that they just shared. 

As both of them joined their foreheads, trying to regain their breathing to normal Oikawa managed to stammer out, 

"What about you Iwa-chan? Are you also only mine?" he asked. 

It was as if suddenly something had snapped inside Iwaizumi. He abruptly blushed profusely and used his hand to cover his mouth and turned away from Oikawa not letting Oikawa see his flaming cheeks. God, he ould be the death of his someday. 

"Are, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa called out as Iwaizumi proceeded towards the exit. 

"Go put on a shirt and meet me at my house tonight. You will get your answer," he announced and with that moved out, leaving Oiakwa alone in the room, devoid of a shirt and with a very prominent bulge in his pants. 

"Damn you Iwa-chan," Oikawa cursed all the while smirking to himself thinking about whatever was gonna happen tonight. 

He definitely had enjoyed seeing a possessive and jealous Iwa-chan and would love to see more of this side. 

With that Oikawa hurriedly slipped on a shirt and followed Iwaizumi, his mind already plotting other situations where he could make his boyfriend jealous again.


	4. Bokuto/Akaashi- What happened this time Bokuto-san!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a very good one-shot I know, and it is quite short also.   
> But someone had requested a simple one-shot on Bokuto and Akaashi and I was running out of ideas......

"What happened Bokuto-san?" Yamato asked his captain, who had been sulking from the moment he had set his foot in the gymnasium. 

Washio sighed from beside him, nodding his along with Akaashi in their usual, everyday frustration. 

"Doshta, Bokuto-san?" the Fukorodani setter urged his boyfriend. 

But Bokuto gave him no answer, choosing to keep his lips pursued. 

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi rasied his voice to be a little louder. 

Silence.

"Bokuto-san??" a little more louder this time. He was surprised in the very least. They were used to Bokuto's emo-mode but him not speaking or complaining about it blatantly was fairly new to them. 

"Captain, what's wrong?" Yamato tried asking once again. 

"Nothing is wrong except the fact that from now on I will not receive any tosses from Akaashi Keiji." Bokuto replied with a 'hmf', crossing his hands over his chest in a position of portraying himself to be furious with his boyfriend. 

"What did you do now Akaashi?" Washio asked with a lazy tone, indicating that he wanted to be done with their ace's emo-mode already and start actually practising. 

"I have no idea. I even had a pleasant conversation with him during our lunch break." Akaashi reflected, his communications with Bokuto were far from what other people considered to be normal but to the Fukorodani volleyball team, it was like another walk in the park. 

"Did you ignore him for even a second? Or did not hear him calling out to you? Or talk to a person whom Bokuto hates?" Yamoto brainstormed ideas, petty ones which usually made Bokuto feel down and depressed. 

"I talked to the people in my class and with Aimi before coming to practice that's it." Akaashi recounted the day's events, finding nothing that would make his lover feel discouraged. 

"Why is Bokuto mad at you then!! Especially you!! He has never done this before." Washio expressed, feeling frustrated to which Akaashi agreed.

"Oh no, don't you remember how Bokuto would always play very bad at practice whenever Akaashi talked to a girl. He used to be so mad at him, like all the time." Yamato countered, revelling in old memories. 

"Oh yes.....who can forget that part," Washio asserted. 

"He used to be so jealous that someone would take Akaashi for himself, it still makes me laugh how Bokuto used to hover around Akaashi to prevent anyone from talking to him or even touching him. That period was the absolute worst and the practices were even more difficult than usual." he continued, making a faint blush to appear on the young setters cheeks. 

"Wait........." Yamato suddenly shouted, a sudden revelation spilling from his lips. 

"Did you talk to a girl especially?" he inquired. 

"No......I mean I did obviously but not in front of Bokuto-san at least and even leaving that, it was not like I was standing too close to them or something like that." he clarified. 

"Try to remember Akaashi, there must be someone." he tried again, glancing at their pessimistic ace who was standing with a sad pout, the ball in his hands. 

"Oh wait...I did talk to Aimi on my way here. But she is my cousin so she can be excluded." Akaashi brushed it off but Yamato had understood the root of the problem. 

"Did you touch her Akaashi?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I hugged her while saying goodbye, she had to leave today after all." he testified. 

"Akaashi, hugged!!!!!" Yamoto exclaimed as Akashi's eyes went wide. 

Bokuto was a very jealous person and however, Akaashi's many claims that he wasn't going to leave him for anyone better because Boktuo was perfect had lessened it a lot but still, he was always insecure that a girl would take him away and it was not like Bokuto knew that the girl was his cousin sister either. 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi went up to his boyfriend. 

"She is my cousin." 

A simple statement was all that Bokuto needed to recover and he was as good as new. A big smile stretched upon his face as she started thumping Akaashi on the back to which he winced. 

"Then why didn't you tell that to me Akaashi," he said, smiling uncontrollably. 

"Let us all go and practice. You all have already wasted a lot of time," he said loudly, preparing to the practice to start again, making it look like it was not him but his team members who had been throwing a childish tantrum. 

But in the end, they all were used to it and knew that it was their ace's nature. Nodding to each other like they always did they all followed their ace, walking towards the court. 

"And later Akaashi, I am coming over to your house, I know that you're parents aren't home today." Bokuto declared, the decision already made to which Akaashi flushed while his teammates snickered. 

They all knew that coming over to your significant other's house meant when the parents aren't at home.


End file.
